


Put Your Lips Like This

by MissKita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, ChillXV, GladnisXV, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKita/pseuds/MissKita
Summary: Ignis has never been kissed. Gladio takes it upon himself to rectify that.





	Put Your Lips Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiii/gifts).



> For my FFXV partner in crime Chiii :) Thanks for helping me out with this one, and for encouraging the idea in the first place. 
> 
> Hit me up on Twitter at @IvyScientia!

Ignis leaned against the bookshelf, watching Gladio thumb through yet another novel. They’d worked their way through the newer books on the first floor and were now on the third floor of the cavernous Citadel library where older works were kept. While Ignis had selected a single book for himself a while ago, Gladio was still searching. 

The scent of old paper, ink, and glue wafted up from the book’s pages as Gladio flipped through it. Ignis continued to watch him. He held his own book tucked under his left arm. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and idly stroked the rough edges of his car keys. Gladio could be rather intense when he was concentrating. His thick eyebrows furrowed as his gaze darted across the page. Sometimes he’d bite his shapely bottom lip, or drag the tip of his tongue across his mouth as he combed the volume.

“Aren’t you afraid of spoilers?” Ignis asked.

“I wanna know if it’s worth it.” Gladio snapped the book shut and slid it back into its place. “That one’s a stinker.”

“How do you know if you’ve jumped to the middle of the tale?”

“A real man always knows.”

Ignis pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Sure. A real man. What exactly are you looking for, Gladio?”

“I’ll know it when I see it,” Gladio said, pulling another book from its spot and flipping it over to read the summary. Then he pursed his lips and put it back. “Sorry. I’m wasting time.”

“The quest for fine literature is no waste of time. Besides, it is storming. We have nowhere to be.”

“You ain’t just saying that so I won’t feel bad are ya? I know it’s your day off and all.” Gladio frowned suspiciously.

Ignis shrugged, smiling. “I assure you; I’m quite content. I’m under no obligation to be delicate with you. If our sparring sessions are any indication.”

“Big words from such a little man.”

Ignis scoffed, smiling. “Hardly little. Continue your search before your mouth gets you in trouble.”

Gladio shrugged, wandering farther down the bookshelf. Ignis let his hand drag across the bumps and ridges of the shelved books as he trailed behind. They walked deeper into the romance section until the whispers and fluttering pages of other people died away. The lighting was dimmer on this side of the library. A few blown bulbs here and there created a much softer atmosphere. Ignis placed his chosen book flat on the edge of a shelf while Gladio slid another romance novel from its spot.

Ignis wandered over to a large window overlooking the streets. The city lights were like blurry stars as rain slid down the glass. He fell into his own thoughts as he took in the scene.

Gladio’s distinct and booming laugh rang out. He winced as it slashed the sacred silence of the library.

“Shh! Gladio,” Ignis hissed. “Inside voice.”

“Sorry.” Gladio snorted. He peeked out from behind the bookshelf, waggling a thick book. Its pages smacked together noisily. “You gotta read this,” he stage-whispered.

“It appears I must if it caused you to forget yourself in such a manner. In a  _library_ no less.”

In a few short strides, Gladio joined Ignis at the window. He flipped open the book with one hand. A musky scent of chocolate and coffee floated from its pages. Gladio’s other arm slid around Ignis’ shoulder and he pulled him in closer until they were huddled together. The tiny font and browning paper was illuminated by the streetlights outside. The shadows of raindrops glided down the ancient pages.

“Okay, what am I looking at?” Ignis asked, adjusting his glasses again and focusing pointedly on the pages without actually seeing the words. His face was a little warm; his heart a bit fast.

“Hold your nuts —”

“What?!” Ignis blurted out. Wincing, he lowered his voice. “Astrals, Gladio. What are you on about?”

His friend chuckled. “You’ll see.” Gladio cleared his throat and started reading a passage.

 

> _Sapphire thrust his tongue between Midnight’s teeth, swirling his tongue around, sucking on her cheeks. The flesh was meaty and soft, and it increased his wanting, buzzing, manly need. She moaned his name with soft femininity, flicking her tongue around in his mouth. He liked to have the roof of his mouth stroked, and she did just that, writing his name with the tip of her tongue._
> 
> _Her breasts ached with need, rivaling the frigid ache of Shiva herself. Reading her mind, he gave her womanly bouncy orbs a squeeze. She sped up her tongue swirls, aching with urgent need and thrusting her nippled orbs farther into his palms. The mountains around them began to shift and rumble from the power of their kiss. Magic swirled all around them. Their feet left the ground and they began to rotate counter-clockwise, the direction of their love._
> 
> _Sapphire broke the kiss for air, his manly orbs of desire giving her a lusty look and licking his lips with the promise of more desire fulfillment. His blue eyes darkened to obsidian black with lust. How he desired to lave her with his manly, meaty tongue some more._
> 
> _Midnight smiled, licking her jagged teeth. She thrust him against her bosom, eager to stroke and feed on his innermost soul in another searing kiss. The mountains around them shuddered in an Eos-level orgasm. The stars sang and twinkled in time with their heartbeats._
> 
> _The Six appeared to watch this true and perfect union. The gods were beside themselves with aching need. As their slippery, moist, wet hot tongues battled and probed the other’s mouth, their souls merged._
> 
> _This was true love._

Gladio had tears in his eyes as he finished, barely able to contain his laughter. Ignis looked at Gladio and then back at the page. He couldn't believe what he'd just read. 

“What on earth did you just read to me?!”

“This is the best thing ever!” Gladio wheezed. “Iggy, I gotta get this one.”

“I thought you wanted something _good?”_ Ignis laughed into the back of his gloved hand.

Gladio thumped him on the back. “This is so bad it’s good, Iggy.”

“I forbid you to get this garbage.”

Gladio released Ignis and started flipping through the thick book eagerly. “Too late. This baby is coming with me. I wanna see if the Six join in on the fun with Midnight and Sapphire.”

“It’s utterly ridiculous,” Ignis chuckled, adjusting his glasses. “It isn’t remotely realistic. Surely kissing wouldn’t move mountains or summon the bloody Astrals. I may not have personal experience, but that scene was complete and utter tosh. Who allowed this hack to be published?”

Gladio stared at him in shocked silence. “Hold up.”

“What? Was I too harsh on the trash writer?”

Gladio snapped the book closed. “Rewind a sec. You said you have no personal experience in kissing?”

Ignis’ face grew warm. He needlessly adjusted his glasses and looked away from his curious friend. “I suppose I haven’t. Now that you’ve located something that suits you, we can be off.” Ignis made a start for the group of bookshelves where he'd left his own book.

Gladio stopped him, stepping right into his path. Ignis exhaled through his nose and considered pushing Gladio out of the way, but that would be futile. “You’ve never been kissed. Seriously?”

Ignis looked up at him stubbornly, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. “What of it? Plenty of people haven’t been kissed. Don’t make it a thing.”

“Sure, plenty of people haven’t been kissed, but you’re 20. And you're ...you.”

“Is it a race? I do not care for some arbitrary time limit on when I should be kissed. It’s a personal matter. Shall we be off?” Ignis quickly stepped around him and made for the bookshelves.

Gladio continued to talk as Ignis wandered through the shelves trying to find his book. “Iggy, I’m not saying it’s a race. I just think it’s crazy you haven’t been kissed.”

“It isn’t crazy at all. It is just a simple fact. It is not a priority and the occasion hasn’t come up.”

“No schoolyard hanky-panky? Ever? You know how many admirers you have, man? Women _and men_ lining up around the block to get some Scientia candy lips.”

“Do you hear yourself? My word.” Ignis rolled his eyes, face burning. “Help me find my book. I put it down somewhere and you’re distracting me.”

“Found it!”

Ignis whipped around. Gladio, hands empty save for his own terrible novel, was smirking down at him. His amber eyes held a wolfish gleam that Ignis often saw whenever he was cornered during a lively fight in the gym. Gladio started toward him. Ignis stepped backward, and his back hit the bookshelf. His breath caught in his throat.

“Gladio, what are you up to?”

“Nothing.” Gladio placed the tawdry tome on the shelf and continued toward Ignis. He didn’t stop until his sneakers bumped Ignis’s black oxfords. Gladio braced his arms on either side of Ignis, gripping the bookshelf. He hulked over him by at least four inches, and those four damn inches meant everything right now. "I'm not up to anything."

“Th-this surely looks like something.” His voice was a little unsteady, and he hated himself for it. His heart was tap dancing in his chest and he could already feel sweat beading at the back of his neck. His vest felt too tight and his dress shirt buttoned up too high.

Gladio said nothing for a second. The storm thundered and crashed overhead. Lightning flashed from a nearby window. And Gladio stared down at Ignis, not speaking, not moving. Ignis looked up into those beautiful amber eyes framed by thick black lashes. He glanced down at his lips, and his friend smiled. “Iggy, we’re friends. So I’m willing to do you a huge favor.”

Ignis pressed farther into the shelf, causing books to shift under his back. “A-nd what would that be?”

“If you want to get it out of the way with someone you trust, I’m happy to show you how it’s supposed to be.”

“What exactly?” He knew what Gladio was getting at, but he wanted to hear it from his lips. “Be specific. You _know_ how I feel about ambiguity.”

“Kissing, Iggy. I can teach you how. Right now. It’s just me and you back here.” 

Ignis stared at Gladio, mouth open in shock. For what felt like the longest time, the only sound was the storm rumbling outside. Finally, he found his voice. “You’re teasing me.”

“Nah, I’d never tease about this. Not with you."

Ignis bit his lip, and he caught Gladio’s gaze flicker down to his mouth at the movement. His entire body was on fire, and Gladio hadn’t even touched him. Part of him wanted to knee Gladio in the groin and run away, but an even bigger part of him wanted to stay. If for nothing else than the experience. For research.

“Fine,” Ignis said softly. He glanced away to give himself a reprieve from the intense eye contact. “It would be an item to cross off the list. Scientific research, really.”

Gladio looked stunned. “Really?”

“You do all of this and when I agree, you’re shocked? Make up your mind.”

His friend grinned. “All right. Ready when you are.”

Ignis swallowed thickly. “I-I’m ready.”

Gladio leaned in, and Ignis closed his eyes like how he'd seen it done in movies.

His breath was warm across his lips and  — Ignis laughed. He turned his face away and Gladio caught his ear instead.

“I’m terribly sorry,” Ignis said, shaking his head. He looked at Gladio, who was grinning. His friend’s cheeks were tinged red as well.

“Keep it together, man. Weird enough as it is,” Gladio said. He squared his shoulders.

“Hey, you’re the one who suggested this. Carry on.” Ignis stood very still and closed his eyes. Gladio’s breath was warm on his lips again. He burst into quiet laughter, doubling over on himself and turning partially toward the bookshelf. His entire body was wracked with laughs. His thoughts were in a scramble.

“Iggy, what the hell?” Gladio was laughing too, just a little.

“I’m terribly sorry.” Ignis covered his mouth with his hands. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I...I’m nervous, I suppose.”

“Hey, I’d be nervous if I was kissing me too,” Gladio said.

Ignis straightened up, still chuckling but not shying away. “You’re absurd and arrogant.”

"I know you are but what am I?"

He couldn’t look Gladio in the eyes anymore. He huffed, taking in a deep breath. He wouldn’t let this moment get the better of him. He was Ignis Scientia, Royal Advisor to the Prince of Lucis, not some vapid college student.

“You good?” Gladio asked, humor lacing his tone but he sounded genuinely concerned.

“I am,” Ignis said, closing his eyes and pressing his back into the bookshelf, hands hanging at his sides. “Do it.”

He felt Gladio close in on him again. Felt his breath warm on his lips. Ignis' muscles coiled tight and he tensed up. 

It happened.

Gladio’s lips were soft and pleasantly warm as they pressed into his. Time stopped. His heart jumped into his throat.

Two seconds. That's how long Gladio's lips were on his. His friend's lips left his.  A slight dampness and a pleasant buzz remained. He opened his eyes, still very much unable to look at Gladio.

“Well, that’s done,” Ignis said, adjusting his glasses with a shaky hand.

Gladio grunted. “Hell no. That wasn’t a kiss at all. You’ve gotta loosen up, Iggy.”

Ignis grumbled. He was terribly nervous and he didn’t want Gladio to notice. He shoved his shaky hands into his pockets and stared at his feet. “I’m sure I’ll loosen up with practice. Can’t do anything halfway, can I?”

“Hey,” Gladio said. His voice was soft, barely audible over the rain outside. Next thing he knew, Gladio’s big, rough hand cupped the side of his face and gently guided him around until their eyes met. “Iggy, wanna try again?”

“Gods, yes. I can’t tolerate or abide being mediocre.”

“Just relax. Imagine I’m someone else if that helps. Loosen up and kiss me back.”

Ignis snorted. How would Gladio feel if he knew that he didn’t want anyone else? He felt like he was floating. Perhaps that hack author was onto something. “How exactly does one….kiss back?”

Gladio puckered his lips slightly, like a fish. “Just...put your lips like this. A little firm, but mostly soft. And move 'em around when it feels right.”

Ignis chuckled, nervous energy still thrumming through him. “Sure. I shall.” His friend closed the space between them. Gladio's heavy body pressed against his. Books shifted under Ignis' back and thudded to the ground. "Oh...oops..."

"Don't worry about it." Gladio's hand slid to cup the back of Ignis head, firm and steady. Their lips met. Ignis kissed back this time, following Gladio’s lead.

_Relax. Remember to breathe. What did he say? Move my lips around?_

_Hmmmm….this is rather….nice….this feels good..._

_Am I doing it right? What if he doesn't like it?_

Gladio broke the kiss again, and Ignis looked up at him for approval. Their faces were still close. Heat swirled around them. “You’re a quick study, Iggy,” Gladio said, his voice had changed a bit. It was huskier, lower.

“I'm glad that fact translates here. Romance is not my area of expertise,” Ignis said. “Can we...can we try again?”

So they did. This time, Gladio’s tongue glanced across Ignis’ lips. A zing of pleasure shot right through him down to where he was beginning to awaken in his tailored jeans. Ignis broke the kiss this time. Perhaps they were going too far.

“Gladio,” Ignis said, voice paper thin. “Perhaps this is a bit advanced?”

“I thought Ignis Scientia wasn’t afraid of no learning curve?”

Ignis sighed. “My ego will be my undoing."

"I know it," Gladio said, grinning. “Follow my lead. You’ll get it. And take your hands outta your pockets. I feel like I’m kissing a statue.”

Ignis nodded, a bit too eagerly. Now that he’d gotten a taste of Gladio, he wanted more. They kissed again. Gladio pressed him into the shelf making more books tumble to the ground. Ignis removed his hands from his pockets and instead rested them on the soft t-shirt barely containing Gladio’s muscular back.

The kiss deepened. The air was charged. Gladio slid his thigh between Ignis’s legs, pressing into his growing arousal. And his tongue pressed between Ignis’s lips. Sensations flooded Ignis' senses and he couldn’t think or feel anything but Gladio’s hard body pressing him into the bookshelf, and his tongue awakening a desire in him he’d never felt before. He kissed back, trying to match pace with Gladio. Then he stopped caring and just went for it. It felt so good. Too good. He moaned softly into Gladio’s mouth, unable to control himself.

Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis’s waist. He felt utterly small and secure in Gladio’s big, protective embrace. Their bodies were perfectly matched puzzle pieces. Desire clawed at Ignis, causing him to grind against Gladio ever so slightly. Delicious sensations shot up through his abdomen. Gladio was getting hard against his thigh. 

_I guess I'm doing something right..._

His body was responding in a new and fascinating way. A hot ache in his stomach, a fluttering around his heart, a feeling of breathlessness that could only be remedied by the man kissing him. He never wanted it to end. Gladio’s hands roamed. His touch left a hot, tingling trail through his layers of clothing. He’d never felt the things before that Gladio was making him feel. Gods, he never wanted him to stop touching him with those big, powerful hands. Or kissing him with his perfect mouth and expert tongue. Another moan ripped from his lips, and his fingers dug into Gladio's back. He pressed hungrily into him, kissing him hard.

A restrained groan from Gladio, deep and low in his throat. There was a new, delicious friction below, the rough fabric of their jeans rubbing together, making the pressure building between Ignis' legs that much more unbearable. He swallowed a moan. He had to contain himself. He couldn't lose control. Not here. This kiss was merely practice. A favor from a friend. Research.

As if he could read his mind, Gladio began to pull away. Ignis tightened his grip, not wanting him to leave. But then he remembered himself and began to release him. Gladio nipped his bottom lip with his teeth, giving it a gentle tug that sent another stab of desire through him.

And then it was over.

They met eyes. Ignis was breathing hard, sure he was going to burst out of his vest that suddenly felt too tight. Gladio’s tan skin was flushed and his eyes seemed darker. The storm continued to thrum around them. Ignis couldn’t find words.

“You good? Not about to pass out are ya?”

“I...I suppose one _can_ float during a kiss,” Ignis said. He hoped he sounded lackadaisical. 

“Yeaaah, but that writer is still a hack,” Gladio said, shrugging. He released him, and Ignis found that he immediately missed the strength of his embrace. “You’re a fast learner, Iggy.”

_How can he be so calm?_

“Yes. I-I suppose I am.”

Gladio scratched the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “Hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. Didn’t mean to go that far.”

“Noooo, I’m quite all right. A bit rattled, as one would be from such stimulation. But I am quite fine. Thank you.” Ignis peeled himself off the bookshelf.

“No problem,” Gladio said, thumping him on the shoulder. “Let’s get out of here.”

Ignis wanted to protest, to make up some other reason to kiss him again, but the moment had passed. After straightening their clothes, they found Ignis’s book and made their way downstairs to check out.

The pair stepped out into the storm. Being a bit taller, Gladio took Ignis's umbrella and held it between them. The rain splattered around their shoes as they walked. They strolled in silence across the parking lot. The car came into view. Ignis made a little noise and opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to confess something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He stared at Gladio while the other man focused on their destination.

Gladio stopped short, stepping in a puddle. It sent a spray of water up, hitting Ignis on his shins and dampening his jeans. They faced one another. The umbrella created a curtain of shimmering rain around them.

“What’s up, Iggy? You’re staring.”

“What? Nothing. I was merely lost in thought. I thought you _liked_ being the center of attention.” Ignis forced what he hoped was a convincing smile. He would be foolish to do anything irrational right now. He had to decompress and think logically. It wouldn’t do to embarrass himself or ruin their wonderful friendship.

Gladio rolled his eyes, looping his arm around Ignis. “Better get out of this storm.”

“Quite right.”

The pair continued on across the rain-soaked parking lot, walking briskly, arms interlocked. Ignis wasn’t brave enough to push the issue. He didn’t know how Gladio felt. The man was probably just a really good kisser. What just happened in the library meant nothing. Anyone would respond to that kind of stimulation. A gentle erection did not make for a love confession. If anything, it meant Ignis had excelled at kissing on his first try. 

Driving, Ignis navigated the storm. The pair didn’t talk much, and Ignis let the radio fill the silence. After about fifteen minutes, he pulled up in front of Gladio’s apartment.

Gladio opened the door but didn’t get out. “Hey, you wanna wait out the storm here?”

Ignis shook his head and smiled at his friend. “I’ll be fine, but thank you for your concern.”

“Cool. Let me know when you get home,” Gladio said.

Ignis nodded. “Will do.”

Gladio winked and gave him a grin, then he got out of the car, shut the door. Ignis watched him go inside. When Gladio disappeared, he let out a long sigh, unbuckled his seatbelt and planted his forehead against the steering wheel. He was trembling.

_Kissing Gladio had definitely been a mistake. What’s wrong with me? Do I have feelings for my best friend? Can a simple kiss truly be this unsettling?_

A shadow passed over him. A knock on the driver’s side window. Ignis looked up, startled. Gladio was peering at him through the glass. The rain fell around him like diamonds.

His words were muffled on the other side of the glass, but Ignis heard him clearly enough. "Open the door, Iggy."

Without a second thought, Ignis did just that. He barely stood upright before Gladio grabbed him around his waist, pulling him under the umbrella with him. Ignis’ back hit the rain-slicked car. His friend's gaze intense and frantic. A question in his eyes. "Iggy?"

With trembling lips and a thudding heart, he answered the unspoken question. “I can’t stop thinking about you, Gladiolus. And I fear I never will. That kiss was a catalyst, yes, b-but it merely unearthed a truth I wasn’t brave enough to face.”

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Rain splattered around them. Lightning flashed in the sky.

Gladio's relieved sigh was warm across his lips. "I was hoping you'd say that." 

They kissed. For real this time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For a slow burn, romantic Gladnis fic, check out [ Undercover of the Twilight ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11910336/chapters/26911707)
> 
> Also by yours truly.


End file.
